


Best served cold

by tomoewantsdolls



Series: Drarryland 2019 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Drabble, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls
Summary: “What the hell is this Malfoy?”





	Best served cold

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Harry and Draco are Auror partners and one of them keeps getting the other's food/drink order wrong on purpose. Minimum: 212 words - Maximum: 621 words. "
> 
> Thanks KristinaBird for the beta! (any remaining mistake is my fault and mine alone)

Harry took the sandwich from the paper bag next to him, he was ravenous and drooling from the moment Malfoy appeared with the food, so the first bite was worth half the piece. He froze after chewing two times, his taste buds buzzing instantly in protest. He shot an inquiring look to Malfoy, who shrugged one shoulder in question.

Harry gulped down before growling: “What the hell is this Malfoy?”

“A sandwich?” He said while retrieving his food from another bag.

“Ha-ha. Seriously Malfoy, stop this petty revenge.”

“I don't know what you are talking about.”

“Don't play dumb. On Monday the coffee wasn't coffee; the day after my sandwich turned out to be lacking chicken, which was the only thing I asked for by the way; yesterday the muffins were a weird kind of tasteless thing when I asked for the ones with chocolate; and this… what the hell is this?”

“Lunch.”

Harry sighed. “OK, whatever.” He was about to eat the rest when Malfoy launched himself for the sandwich putting it out of his reach. “What the hell Malfoy?”

“Could you just…? You laughed at me! In front of that muggle! You always make me feel… inadequate.”

“What are you talking about? I wasn't laughing at you, you prick. Believe it or not I find you funny, Merlin help me, but right now I want to strangle you. Give me the sandwich, I'm starving.”

Malfoy stared at him, a deep frown in his face. He put the rest of the appalling concoction aside and rummaged in a third paper bag to retrieve another sandwich. “Here.”

Harry accepted the offering as the unvoiced apology that it undoubtedly was. When he tasted the first bit he glared at Malfoy who didn’t dare to look back at him. Roast Beef and mustard. The git. He probably ordered all those times the right thing expecting an apology for a non existent offence.

“For the record: I would never make fun of you for not knowing Muggle stuff. But don't ever take my food away. I will hex you, I swear. Robards be damned.”

“Why Potter? Did you have your food rationed as a child?”

Harry snorted. Now it was his turn to look away.  After eating in silence for a while he heard the rustle of the bag and Malfoy handled him a treacle tart.

He swallowed the rest of his sandwich. “What’s this?”

“Have you gone blind? Dessert.”

Harry picked it and felt it was still warm. He felt weirdly moved, moments before he would have suffocated the idiot with no regrets. Suddenly he threw his hand to grip Malfoy’s forearm and felt him stiffen.

“What…?”

“Shh.” He strained his ears and heard it again. The surveillance paid off at last. “OK, let’s catch these scammers.” He said smiling to the other man.

But before they took off he ate the treacle tart, no way in hell he was going to waste that treat.


End file.
